A Close Friend
by pommibee
Summary: “So who is she?” Jugo asked....“A close friend,” Sasuke replied, twirling a Sakura flower petal in his calloused fingers. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**A Close Friend**

_by DanichT02_

Author's Note: GAH!!!! *faints*

Warning: nothing, zip, nada

Summary: "So who is she?" Jugo asked...."A close friend," Sasuke replied, twirling a Sakura flower petal in his calloused fingers.

* * *

The various leaves obstructed my view from the oblivious team. My jade green eyes observed the four rambunctious new members of Akatsuki. I had gotten word of Sasuke joining Akatsuki when Naruto, Sai, and I fought against the two ninja from the Land of Lightning. Their leader was taken by Akatsuki, mainly Sasuke, so we all had a brawl on what we were going to do.

But that's besides the point right now.

All that matters is that I get enough information on Sasuke and his team and return to Naruto and the others. Sasuke's team was taking a short break near where I was resting for a while, so I did nothing but spy on them. I kept my chakra signature way low so that no one could sense me. Although, it is taking a lot of my energy out of me but I can handle it.

I had to make sure that my chakra didn't slip out anytime soon, other wise I'm sure that red-headed girl would sense me and alert the others. I wiped the beads of sweat that rolled down my forehead, it was scorching out today, which made everything harder.

I lightly sighed, but I checked to make sure no one had heard it. I inwardly let out a sigh of relief when the red-headed girl and the white-haired mail were still bickering. Sasuke and the orange-haired guy were busy keeping their thoughts to themselves, none-the-less getting agitated at the two bickering team mates. I sweat-dropped, wondering why Sasuke chose these specific two for his knew team. My eyes looked to the ground, down-cast. When Naruto had heard Sasuke got a new team and joined Akatsuki, his heart broke.

Sure he didn't show it outwardly, but inwardly, he was torn. Torn by the fact that his own brother-like-figure arranged a new team, neglecting him and I, and joined the same organization that was out to get him. I clenched my fists and glared at the ground.

_'Sasuke, have you really gone as low as you can go?'_ I thought. I wanted to reject the idea, but with all the known facts, it was highly impossible. Shaking all of my thoughts out of my head, I concentrated on the Akatsuki team and waited for them to make a move, or let out information.

_ _

It was several hours that Sasuke and his team had been at that spot, and I was sure that Sasuke some how put a genjustu over me. But when I tried to disable it, nothing happened, so I guessed that no one had sensed me. Which was a total victory win on my part.

I brought my gloved hand to my mouth, constricting any noise coming from it as I yawned. It was getting dark out, and the bright baby blue sky was combined with a mixture of pinks, red, oranges, and every other color imaginable.

"Team, we're going to stay here for the night. Suigetsu, you set up the tents, Jugo, you try to catch us some dinner, and Karin, start a fire." Sasuke demanded, face still blank.

"Don't order us around, Sasuke!" Karin ordered, but the red-headed woman still followed his orders and tried to get a fire going. I saw the fish guy smirk and shake his head at 'Karin' and I looked at them blankly.

"And what will the all-mighty Sasuke Uchiha be doing then?" 'Suigetsu' asked. I saw Sasuke give Suigetsu a passive look, and when he turned around and started walking away from the team. I followed Sasuke with my eyes, hoping he wasn't coming to find me. I sweated a bit at the thought, but shook the nauseas feeling off. Seeing as Sasuke was no where in sight, I went towards the direction Sasuke went in and tried to follow him.

It was only moments after, crawling and climbing through various tree limbs and branches did I finally catch up with Sasuke. The sky was more dark now, and the colorful rays of the fading sunlight reduced to a navy blue. My eyes adjusted to the new darkness surrounding the forest as I tried to keep watch of Sasuke.

All he was mainly doing was walking, and I thought he was just day-dreaming or thinking about what he was going to do for plans. Word had gotten out a while ago that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and Itachi, so it was odd on seeing why he would still be with his newly formed team, and not back in the village.

A twig snapped under my foot and I inwardly cursed myself, hiding myself from the Sharingan eyes of Sasuke Uchiha when his guard was turned on, and so was his Sharingan. Sweat poured down my forehead from my pink hair follicles and my heart raced in my chest. My pulse was beating fast in my ears, and I felt all the blood rush to my cheeks as I held my breath.

Sasuke's trained eyes lingered around the area I was hiding in for a while, before he turned back to the front of him and continued walking. Yet I got the slightest feeling that he didn't turn off the Sharingan. I let out a breath when Sasuke went out of my sight and I sighed in relief when I knew he hadn't sensed me.

"Sakura," a chilling voice called from behind me. Shocked, I pulled out a kunai and whipped around to face my visitor. I was met by the fierce gaze of the Mangekyou Sharingan, and I quickly looked away from his eyes, knowing damn well what those eyes would, could, and will do to me if I looked into his eyes. Sasuke's hand went up to my mouth and clamped it shut. I dropped my kunai in his arm, but he paid no mind to it. When my kunai was embedded, I let go of it's handle, and tried to pry Sasuke's calloused hand off of my mouth. My lights screams and demands were all muffled by his giant hand, and I glared at him. Sasuke, sensing his team mates coming closer, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards a darker part of the forest.

Concealing his chakra so that Karin wouldn't find us. My back was pressed against Sasuke's hard chest, and I fought down the blush. No I wasn't going to succumb to him, he almost killed Naruto so I won't fawn over him anymore. I declared in my mind.

When he sensed the cost was clear, he let me go abruptly, and pushed me into a tree, not too gentle, but not too rough. Just enough force for the pressure to mean he means business. My eyes never met his, and I could feel his Sharingan stare down upon me.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" Sasuke whispered to me. My stare turned into a glare, yet I still refused to look up at him.

"It's none of your business," I replied, but when Sasuke forced me harder against the tree I knew he was not pleased with my abrupt answer.

"It is when I catch you spying on me and my team."

I gasped, and my eyes widened. He knew I was there the whole time!? I thought Sasuke had read my thoughts, for he smirked down at me and said, "I knew you were there the whole time, Sakura." He whispered. I growled at him and tried to kick him, but he just flew back and smirked at me again.

"Going to try what you did back when we had our first reencounter?" Sasuke taunted I glared at him, but did exactly as he said. I saw Sasuke prepare his katana, and I was ready for his attack. Smirking, knowing Sasuke was thinking I was too naïve to pull of a new trick, I surprised him by slamming my fist onto the ground. Sasuke jumped away, but aimed his sword at me, I got out of the way, but his sword got me a little and scraped some skin off of me. I hissed, bur ignored the stinging sensation. I glared at Sasuke, teeth bared.

I grew angrier when he just gave me an impassive look. I ran up to him ready to punch him with a chakra infused fist, but his hard hand clasped around it and shattered the chakra flowing around it. I growled in slight pain, from the sudden cut off of chakra. I glared at him, but I inwardly glared at myself when I felt the familiar hot watery sensation form in my eyes.

My defensive side weakened, and so did Sasuke's vice grip on my fist. Some tears fell down my cheeks as I glared at his feet. I felt Sasuke's stare on top of my head, and I knew I was going to be the first to say something.

"Why won't you come back Sasuke?" I whispered. He said nothing, but I knew his stare down at me intensified. We were wrapped in silence, and I growled when he still didn't answer me.

"Why won't you come back home Sasuke!?" I screamed at him now starring right in his eyes. I was surprised that his Sharingan wasn't activated, yet it gave me relief that I wouldn't be put into that horrifying world. I gasped when Sasuke pulled me back to his chest, and I unconsciously gripped at his cloak. We stayed there for a few moments, until I asked him calmly again the question I asked previously.

"Why Sasuke, why can't you just come home?" I asked tears soaking his cloak. I only starred up at him, when his cold fingers lifted up my chin and our eyes clashed together. Onyx and Jade, it was a beautiful color, yet also painful. Sasuke still said nothing, but he lowered his head down towards mine, pulling me in for a kiss. I his lips half way as I stood on my tip-toes to meet up with him. Sasuke wounds his arms tighter around my waist and I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's broad shoulders.

We stayed like that for a few moments, until I had to get oxygen, but as I was pulling away, I felt a sudden pressure on my neck, and like the night Sasuke left, I felt myself going unconscious.

"Sasuke-kun, why…." I didn't finish, for my world blackened and I fell into an unwilling state of sleep.

_ _

My jade green eyes squinted open, when the brightness of the sunlight hit my face. It was then that I remembered last nights events and my eyes jolted awake. I sat up but my horrid look became one of shock and confused. I was under a Cherry Blossom Tree, that I guessed was somewhere near Sasuke's team previously was. My eyes watered when Sasuke came up. He had betrayed me once again, using the kiss against me to just knock me out.

'Just like last time,' I thought dryly. I glared at the floor and stood up, knowing Naruto was going to have a fit when I got back to my own camp. I was just about to leave, when my foot crumpled onto something. Confused, I looked down and noticed an unidentified piece of paper on the ground. Skeptical, I picked up and read the contents inside. What I read made me smile and almost cry again.

Only tears of joy this time.

_Soon_,

_Sasuke_

__ __

"So Sasuke, you never did tell us why there were tear stains on your shirt." Suigetsu smirked. Karin glared in the background, mentally cursing the lucky girl (or man) that had stained Sasuke's cloak with their unworthy tears. Although she was angry, she said nothing on the matter.

"I told you, I got a bath and my clothes got wet a little." Sasuke said blankly. Suigetsu still smirked at him, knowing that Sasuke didn't get a bath last night, for the only water source near them was him.

"Suuuure," Suigetus taunted and laughed, but it turned into a glare when Karin smacked him, thus pulling both irritating shinobi into another tongue lashing fight against each other.

Sasuke, ignoring the pointless argument, recalled the memories of last night. He smirked, concealing his hidden smile, but Jugo didn't let it go past him.

"So who is she?" Jugo asked.

"An old friend," Sasuke replied, twirling a Sakura flower petal in his calloused fingers.

_A __close__ old friend._

* * *

**_Yet another one-shot. It contains little spoilers. But I hope you still liked it!_**

**_~DanichT02_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Close Friend: The Sequel**

_by: DanichT02_

Author's Note: Wowie, I got all these reviews by just a one-shot? I'm impressed. Well, since I got some people who wanted a sequel and so many reviews, I decided to make one. It might not be as good as the first one, but at least I tried right?

Warning: Very, teeny, tiny, witty, bitty smuge of pervertedness.

Hint: Sakura and Sasuke were both 16-17 in the first chapter, so that makes them 21-22 in this sequel.

P.S.: Thanks to all the people who reviewed and who will review! Enjoy!

* * *

_~* **5 Years Later ***~_

I yawned quietly to myself, trying hard to keep my sleep-deprived eyes open. The village hospital has been receiving many injured, wounded, and on-the-brink-of-death warriors. Since so much time has passed since the first time Naruto saved the village when he first defeated Pein had reached the ears of the other villages in so little time…. Recent and excruciating-long battles have been waging over the past five years. Sand too, the other villages knowing that Sand and Leaf were a pact.

Some say the two villages tied the not…metaphorically.

I sighed again.

And because we haven't been able to rejoice ourselves, we've been losing shinobis and have received destroyed buildings in the process. Danzo was no longer the Hokage of the village, due to the epic battle between Sasuke, Naruto, and him. So it was only fitting for someone to take on the role of Hokage…again. The villagers saw to it to be Tsunade again, but when she punched a whole mountain down as her answer to the betrayal the elders gave her, they quickly retreated the idea out of their minds.

Which only left one perfect candidate for the job.

The villagers only knew one person left who would be perfect for the role of Hokage. And yes in every other cliché fan-story out there, Naruto was chosen. At first he was shocked beyond belief, but he grinned and chuckled saying he'd be happy to do it.

I smiled at the fond memory, the sunny, summer day; the beautiful spring breeze, and the smile on everyone's faces. Naruto proposed to Hinata a year after he was hokage, and they managed to somehow live together in a loving marriage even with all the commotion and stress they must be going through. And even though I was insanely happy for my two best friends, I knew that deep down, I was severely jealous of their relationship.

I had considered giving up on Sasuke and going for Naruto, but when I saw Naruto as only a brother figure, all thoughts changed and I went back to harboring small feelings for the traitor known as Sasuke Uchiha. I was pretty angry--all but furious with the way things turned out the passed years.

When Sasuke meant soon---I guess his way as soon was years away in his opinion. When he and Naruto defeated Danzo, I was so sure that he would have stayed with the village and would come looking for me so that we could live together.

Like he promised.

Well maybe not the whole running away together and having more than three kids was part of the promise, but he made it sound like it, damnit.

But so help me when he never stayed and didn't return in the past five years, boy was I pissed. I ranted on about him to my friends, claiming that he was a no-good-lying-son-of-a-female-dog(no offense to his mother) who-had-no-sense-of-grammar-rights. But they just listened on with uninterested eyes and years, and yet I was angry at them, I couldn't blame them.

I was fawning over a guy who probably didn't, wouldn't, and never will return my feelings. So I had to agree with them telling me to just forget about him and their constant "I-told-you so" s . And it got even worse when I kept dreaming about the kiss we shared.

Bah!

Get a grip Sakura! He was just kissing you so he could use it to his advantage and knock you out! It was just a strategy plan to him!

I glared and almost killed my assistant nurse with my computer chair….

Sorry Nina.

I (finally) walked out the two glass doors that lead to the entrance (and my exit) to the Hidden Leaf Hospital. It was one in the am and I was overly tired with excessive hours of work on my hands. As usual, many people were still out this late, and as I walked by they sent me a casual nod of the head, or a quick wave of the hand. I replied back by smiling politely at them, sending compliments about the great work they're doing. They smiled back, and I smiled all the way back to my apartment.

It was decent enough, but I knew that I would have to move out and buy an actual home soon. Sighing a content sigh this time, my light smile was replaced by an ugly frown. One of the attendants to the apartment complex was (unfortunately) still awake.

" So how was your day Saku? Still blood spitting in your face?" asked a 10-year old boy. My eyebrow twitched, annoyed and somehow, I found a way to answer the boy without smacking him.

"It was fine Hitori. Why are you up so late?"

"Everyone's dead in their beds and I'm bored. So I'm roaming the halls!" Hitori replied happily. I sighed again, didn't this kid (for his age) know that people are just sleeping?

"Hitori, they're not dead, they're sleeping…you should try it sometime." I grunted out as a reply. Hitori just laughed and grinned at me, all the while jumping and bouncing on the walls. I grunted again, and proceeded down to my door, not before bidding Hitori a good-night though.

"Have fun being dead, Ms. Saku!" he exclaimed cheerfully. I rolled my eyes in contrast, but nothing could stop the amused smile that etched onto my face.

Pulling out my apartment keys, I jiggled with them a bit with the lock, until it finally creaked open, and I was able to get inside. I shrugged off my dark brown coat, and tousled my now long pink hair out of it's proper pony-tail. I flopped my feet around, trying to get the annoying ninja heeled shoes off of my aching feet and decided to get ready for bed.

I had to go back to work in four hours so I need all the hours of sleep I can get. Mumbling curses at the uncivilized hospital working hours, I settled myself comfortably under the covers and breathed in the familiar clean sent.

_ _

A light tapping on my balcony window awoke me from my (much needed) rest, and I shot up. Heart beating fast at the repeating noise, I cautiously dipped my hand under one of my mattresses, and stealthy pulled out a kunai.

A very sharp kunai.

I slowly stepped out of my (comfy, cozy, and much inviting) bed and took precautious steps towards the balcony windows. Kunai at the ready, I used my unoccupied hand and pried open the glassy frame, and searched the dark blue hue that surrounded the area. Jade eyes glowing fierce and shifting in all available directions, I rechecked my surroundings, before I just let the sound I heard earlier go. Naming it as just a loose branch tapping against my window.

Sighing at my sudden paranoia, I closed the windows and shuffled back to my bed. Eagerly awaiting to cover myself in the warmth of the heat radiating sheets. And just as I was about to burry myself back in them, a different tapping noise sounded, and I was on high alert again. I got my kunai ready, and I searched my room for any possible intruders.

"Hn, Sakura,"

My eyes widened.

"Put the kunai down."

I gasped. And indeed, to the man's words that sounded behind me, I instantly dropped the kunai in shock, and I turned to see if he was real.

"Sa-Sasuke?" I stuttered out. My jade eyes met up with Sasuke's blank coal ones, and I let out a weak smile.

"Is it really you Sasuke?" I asked.

"In the flesh," he replied, smirking. I smiled delicately at him and instantly as I felt the light tears of joy come to my eyes, I buried my head into his chest. I gripped onto his shirt for dear life, and Sasuke hesitantly wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled at the déjà vu like moment, recalling the last time we held each other like this.

"I thought you weren't going to come back."

"Hmph, what gave you that idea?" Sasuke asked. I chuckled lightly, and told him why.

"Because it's been 5 years since you gave me that letter."

"Ah."

I giggled lightly, and held onto him tighter.

"Well, I'm glad you're here now." I mumbled softly. Sasuke grunted as a reply, and I smiled at him. My pink locks, obscured my view of his gorgeous face a little bit, but I was able to see enough to see how much he's grown. His hair was longer, and could be put into a small pony-tail by now. He wore a different attire to when I saw him last, it consisted of a Jonin like tight black shirt that hugged every muscle curve in his chest and abdomen. His pants were baggy like Kakashi's and he wore arm and leg wraps like Neji and Lee. He grew taller too, and I felt vertically impaired when being up against and next to him.

I pouted in slight anger, and I saw Sasuke smirk at me. I raised a confused eye-brow, and started demanding what he was smirking at, until his cold lips met mine. I hesitated a bit, unsure if the idea of kissing back was a good one; you know, after what happened last time. But when Sasuke's eager encouragement for me to kiss back reached my lips, I moaned lightly, and returned it full force. I wrapped my arms around his neck and weaved my hands into his hair, massaging his scalp.

I felt Sasuke's hands roam over my body and I lightly giggled when he tickled my stomach. We both fell onto my bed, and we just laid there, enjoying each other's warmth. My head rested on his chest as I traced little circles on it and Sasuke's hand was weaved into my hair occasionally twirling a loose strand of hair in his cold fingers.

I looked up at him again, and he looked at me. Our eyes clashed, and I smiled at his presence. Inclining my head to reach his, I planted a soft kiss on his lips, and pulled away, earning a small 'pop' as I did so. I leaned my head back onto his chest and resumed my invisible drawing.

"I love you Sasuke," I unconsciously whispered out. I winced when I realized I had said that, and I waited patiently for the rejection sentence to follow it.

But it never came.

Glancing up at Sasuke, I found him smirking at me, and I inwardly started worrying. What if he was going to come back at me and say "Tch, yeah right as if I'd ever love you back."

That never came either.

I inwardly sighed a disappointed sigh, and I leaned my head back onto his chest. More reluctant than the other times.

"Hmph, I love you too."

Instantly, I smiled and squealed.

_ _

It's been a year since Sasuke and I have been a couple, and honestly, it's been the best year out of all the years that I've lived. Sasuke was more caring than I thought him to be, but I wasn't complaining. We went on many dates, and we always had fun.

The night (morning) Sasuke returned, I later found out that his team had also settled in Konoha too. Mostly because they had no where else to go. Sasuke told me Suigetsu obtained Kisame's sword Samehada and that he had decided to stay with Team Taka; since he had no where else to go. As for Jugo and Karin, well Sasuke told me that Jugo was going to stay by Sasuke's side until he died, and Karin was just too much romantically infatuated with him to ever leave his side.

I laughed he informed me of when she tried to seduce him on countless missions they had together. Yet I shouldn't be laughing. Since I was almost the exact same way…okay exactly the same way, but at least I didn't keep one of his sweat-drenched, tattered shirts. Even to me that's disgusting! Yet when he told me how heartbroken she was when he informed her of our relationship, I kind of felt sorry for her. She had been chasing Sasuke and proclaiming her love for him, only to have it shot back right in her face.

I knew how that felt, and it wasn't a good feeling.

So me being the good person that I am, went and talked to her about it. Sure she screamed and yelled at me, but she suddenly burst into tears and I knew she needed a shoulder to cry on, so I offered her mine. And after she let out all of her feelings, even her hatred towards me, I just wrapped a comforting arm around her and informed her that she had friends around her that would help her move on. Including me.

And soon after that, we've been best friends ever since, and she even realized her love for Suigetsu. Karin even confessed to him, and she was more than ecstatic to hear that he returned her feelings with 110 percent. They're together now and living happily in Konoha.

With a baby on the way.

I smiled at the memory when she informed me, and I couldn't be happier for the two.

_~*~_

_"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Karin shouted out towards me. I turned towards the red-head running to me, and I smiled._

_"Yes Karin-chan, what is it?"_

_"I have the greatest news!"_

_"Really? Do tell!" I said enthusiastically. Karin, blushed and got all giddy, while squealing into her palms._

_"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed. My eyes widened, and soon my mouth turned into a broad smile._

_"Oh Karin-chan! I'm so happy for you! What did Suigetsu say?" I asked. But regretted it when I saw the knowing sad face come upon her face._

_"Ah, you haven't told him yet huh?" I smirked knowingly. Karin blushed but nodded. I sighed but smiled at her. I put my arm on her shoulder, and gave her a comforting hug._

_"Don't worry, you will, and he's going to be ecstatic when you do." I encouraged her. Karin gave me a shocked look, but it was soon replaced with a warm smile._

_"You think so?"_

_"I know so." I said determined. Karin let out tears of joy and she gave me a tight hug._

_"Thanks Sakura-chan! You're the best!" she complimented me. I laughed lightly and hugged her back, and smiled after her as I saw her run towards where her and Suigetsu lived._

_And soon after Karin told Suigetsu, the whole village could hear loud happy shouts coming from the white-haired mist-ninja._

_~*~_

Giggling at the memory, I gasped when I felt two sudden arms wrap around my waist.

"Hn." my long-term boyfriend grunted. I laughed and turned to face him, pecking him on lips as I did so.

"And how was your day my prince?" I joked. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Alright, my princess." Sasuke joked back. I smiled and kissed him again, this time he returned it with as much force. We pulled away and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We stayed there like that for a few moments until Sasuke told me to come with him outside.

"I have a surprise for you." He informed me. I smiled, but on the inside I was excited. My mind could only wonder what Sasuke had gotten for me now.

_Maybe it's jewelry!_

_No, maybe it's an animal!_

_No, no, it's gotta be a new kunai set!_

_Oh I don't care what he gets me! As long as he got it, I'm happy_. I finally said to myself, yet I couldn't myself from still being more than excited. Soon both Sasuke and I were outside our temporary 'house' and in our small back-yard that was filled with Cherry Blossom Trees. I blushed at the scene, only imagining what Sasuke could give to me. He sure had the romantic setting down, now all he had to produce me with was the gift.

"Close your eyes," Sasuke lightly demanded. I smiled in amusement, but closed my eyes anyway, It was silent around me, and the only thing that was making a sound was the gentle spring breeze that surrounded the two of us. I heard a light shuffling in the grass, and I was more than anticipated on seeing my gift than before.

"Open your eyes," Sasuke informed me, and my eyes opened slowly, not wanting to rush on seeing my gift. But when I saw my gift, I regretted it. There, before me, was the Sasuke Uchiha kneeling onto the grass, holding a ring in a red velvet box up to my face. My eyes started water with crystal tears, my eyes giving Sasuke a wondering glance. Sasuke just smirked at me and asked what any other man would do for a woman that loved dearly.

"Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

At the moment, my tears spilled, and I instantly hopped over top of him, exclaiming as many yes's that I could. He just chuckled when we both toppled onto the grass.

"Yes! I will marry you!"

_ _

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha, take Sakura Haruno to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in heath, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live until death do you part?" Tsunade's voice reached my ears, I smiled at Sasuke, who smiled back.

"I do,"

"And do you Sakura Haruno, take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live, until death do you part?"

"I do," I replied immediately. Tsunade smiled at me, and Sasuke and I waited patiently for her to continue her sentence. The sentence, Sasuke and I (and the guests) have been waiting for since we've been in the alter.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Sasuke pulled me in and we both inclined our heads to meet each others lips, as soon as they did, a chorus of cheers and hollers sounded out through the alter, and I pulled away from the kiss smiling and laughing. Sasuke smirked and we set off leaving the alter for the after party. But not before I gave a kiss on the cheek to all of my important guys in the team.

Naruto and I hugged while we kissed each other on the cheek. I gave Hinata a hug and she whispered a congrats in my ear, as did Naruto.

Next was Sai, I kissed his cheek and he blushed a bit, and I gave him an encouraging pat on the back. He smiled at me, and lightly patted my shoulder in return. Yamato, smiled greatly at me and gave me a light hug, while I kissed his forehead. And last but not least was my former sensei, Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei," I smiled at him. His eye crinkled and gave me a hug.

"You'll always be my favorite student." he informed me. I chuckled and kissed him on his masked cheek as well. He returned it and we hugged again tightly, before we pulled away and I linked my arms with Sasuke again.

"Take care of each other you two." Kakashi informed us. We both smiled and promised Kakashi that we would and we left the alter happily, hand-hand, our eyes only on each other.

Just each other.

_ _

**_Extra Feature: The Great Epilogue_**

"Twenty-bucks,"

"Naruto, for the last time, I'm not betting with you to see when Sakura's going to get pregnant." Kakashi said discreetly, flipping a page in his Icha Icha book. Naruto glared at him, all the while wrapping an arm around his wife's arm.

"Eh, he's just scared he's going to lose, right Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked his wife enthusiastically. Hinata blushed at her husband, but answered none-the-less.

"I'd rather not answer," she said quietly.

"At least someone's smart enough to not answer," Yamato said knowingly. Naruto glared at him, but quickly backed down when Yamato gave him "The Look".

"Eh you old geezers aren't fun anyway. " Naruto whined out. Hinata laughed at him and cradled her toddler baby close to her.

"What about you Sai?" When do you think Sasuke-teme is going to get Sakura-chan pregnant?" Naruto asked the pale artist. His girlfriend, Ino, scoffed next to him, but didn't utter a word. Eager to hear her boy-friends answer as much as Naruto.

"If I had to guess, I'd say she's already pregnant."

"What!? No way! That's impossible!" Naruto argued.

"Nothing's impossible," Kakashi said blankly.

"Oh shut up old man! You're just grouchy because you need Viagra to get an erect--OW!" Naruto cried out, rubbing his now sore head. "What was that for?" he glared at Ino.

"You're baby is right there! And you're talking about Viagra and erections right in front of him, you idiot!" Ino shouted at him. Naruto glared at her.

"She's right, babies brains are like sponges , they absorb anything and everything."

"Ah two words aren't going to hurt him. Besides, he's going to know them when he's older, so what's the point in keeping it a secret?" Naruto argued.

"Wow, he really does want his kid to be a porn addict at the age of five." Sai said as Ino giggled.

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Well then you shouldn't say adulterated words in front of your kid!" Ino taunted glaring at the obnoxious blonde. Naruto growled at her, but put his anger to the side when he recalled how this whole argument started.

"So I say twenty-bucks says in a week." Naruto stated.

"I say she's already pregnant." Sai informed. Naruto grinned at him, already knowing he was going to win this bet when a week passes and Sakura informs them all that she's pregnant.

"Alrighty then, we will wait until Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan to show up. " Naruto stated. Sai agreed, and the two bidders waited patiently for the married duo to enter.

"It's pointless." Kakashi stated out of the blue. Naruto glared at him again and started up another argument.

"Shut up! Go back home and take some Viagra so that you can get an erection in time for you to read your porn book, you mask wearing bitch." Naruto exclaimed. Ino glared, while Sai smiled and Hinata and Yamato sighed.

"Vagra, recten, bich!" a cute voice laughed out. All heads at the table turned to the toddler in Hinata's arms with shock. The boy just laughed and repeated the words he just said.

"Vagra! Recten! Bich!"

"...."

"Naruto!! You idiot! Now look what you've done! You've tainted your own son's mind with words that are way out of his league!" Ino shouted, punching the blonde on the head. Naruto hissed, but started to argue back until a giggle was heard.

"I see we get dinner and a show." the soft voice of Sakura Uchiha was heard. All heads turned towards the married couple, and the touchy argument was momentarily forgotten.

"Hn."

"Teme! Sakura-chan! What a surprise!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"A surprise indeed, what are you guys doing here, and what are you arguing about?" Sakura asked.

"Just a little dinner break from all the missions we've been taking." Kakashi answered, smiling behind his mask smiling at his student.

"And you didn't invite us? I'm hurt Kaka-sensei." Sakura mocked.

"Well we figured we give you two some alone time to prepare for the upcoming baby Uchiha's." Kakashi joked. Sakura blushed, while Sasuke just made an annoyed grunt, silently telling his former sensei to change the subject.

"And the fighting is because Naruto is spouting out adulterated words near his son, and little Hikaru just happened to absorb it into his brain which was projected out of his mouth."

Sakura glared at Naruto and bonked him on the head.

"Naruto you idiot! Don't you know that babies brains are like sponges and they absorb anything and everything!?" Sakura growled out. Naruto whined again when he rubbed his sore head.

"I told him, but he didn't listen." Kakashi said again, only to receive a glared from Naruto.

"Oh shut-up! Anyway, what are you doing here Sakura-chan?"

"I'm here too, dobe." Sasuke grunted out, glaring at the obnoxious blonde that was purposely ignoring him. Sakura giggled, and ignored her husband, proceeding to tell Naruto why they were at the resturaunt.

"We're here to celebrate!" Sakura exclaimed happily, suddenly giddy. Naruto gave her a confused look, as did everyone else, but he was the only one brave enough to ask why they were celebrating.

"Well, I'm…uh…Sasuke-kun and I…."

"Spit it out Fore-head Girl!" Ino taunted.

"Shut-up Ino-pig! I'm getting to it!" Sakura snarled back, threatening her blonde friend with a wave of her fist. Ino just rolled her eyes, and waited patiently for Sakura to continue on with the 'celebratory news'.

"I-I'm…I'm pregnant!" Sakura exclaimed. All eyes widened and Naruto's jaw dropped. Sai's smile turned even broader.

"Boy you sure work fast don't you Sasuke?" Yamato joked. Sasuke smirked and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist. Sakura giggled and informed the small group of when it happened.

"It happened on our wedding night,"

"Really fast," Kakashi added when he heard. Sakura blushed again, and Sasuke just smirked wider.

"Congratulations Sakura-chan." Hinata said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, congrats Fore-head!" Ino cheered. Sakura laughed, and thanked the girls.

"Well, we don't want to keep you from your dinner, so you two have fun!" Yamato encouraged them. With a nod of their heads, Sasuke and Sakura went to their designated table and celebrated on their soon-to-be new addition to the Uchiha clan.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"So Naruto, when do I get the twenty bucks?" Sai asked.

"When I shove them up your ass."

* * *

**_Ah so much fun writing the Epilogue. But I am afraid this is all for this short story my reviewers/readers. Plus it's 3 in the am and my eye balls are about to fall off, so I hope you liked this story. Wasn't even planning on having it even made, but I got so many reviews on it, who cares? Thanks again for all the reviews and the people who voted on my profile for the sequel cough-only4people-cough. Hope you liked it!_**

**_RANDOM: You've got to listen to "If I Never Knew You" by Jon and Shanice Secada-and- "Colors of the Wind" by Vanessa Williams. They're both great songs to listen for inspiration on plot bunnies!_**

...**_seriously_**.

**_Thanks again!_**

**_~DanichT02_**


End file.
